


Дотянуться до звезды

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Дотянуться до звезды

Дарин О’Коннер говорит, что он такой же, как и все, но все знают, что это не так.

Светлейший князь Воронцов Алексей Дмитриевич, наследник Империи, ныне младший техник на базе «Керенка», давно махнул на бесполезный спор рукой. В конце концов, если Сиру возжелалось считать себя самым обыкновенным пилотом, то не его это дело — переубеждать капитана в том, как сильно тот заблуждается. А понимание всей глубины заблуждения к нему приходит далеко не сразу.

Дарину О’Коннеру всего двадцать один год, а он уже полноправный капитан одной из элитных частей флота. Сколько небылиц бродит о Колоде! Пилоты любят потрепать языками, пропуская стаканчик-другой между вылетами, и только некоторые знают, что большая часть россказней – правда.

На жадные расспросы Воронцова Дарин смеется и отшучивается, что дуракам везет. Лешка засматривает до дыр записи боев, безошибочно вычленяя из круговерти боя звездочку его истребителя, и думает лишь о том, что научиться прикрывать спину этому сорвиголове будет всё равно что прыгнуть выше головы. Этак на пару метров. Он пытается порваться на много маленьких Воронов, чтобы успеть всюду и, всякий раз провожая капитана в бой, в разведывательный рейд или в стандартное патрулирование, чувствует, как катастрофически не успевает. Потому что Дарин просто может не вернуться. Остаётся уповать лишь на то, что небо — верная мать и своих сыновей не предаст.

Дарин О’Коннер – лицо флота: белозубая улыбка, смуглая кожа, черные волосы и жгучие глаза. На Земле он казался юному князю не настоящим пилотом, а номинальной фигурой, от и до сделанной пиар-компанией. Там, на Земле, он не хотел с ним знакомиться, а теперь, узнав ближе, боится представить свою жизнь без него.

Он не загадывает на будущее. Он просто идет вперед к заветной цели: стать крылом первому асу флота. Князь не привык пасовать перед трудностями.

Шел Бенгау, марсианин и аналитик Пик, не сомневается в том, что если кому и удастся дотянуться до звезды, то именно этому слишком рассудительному для своих лет молодому человеку.

— А как же долг? – спрашивает он как-то вечером.

Наследник замирает и долго молчит. Бенгау не торопит его с ответом. Ему действительно интересно, на что подписался его капитан.

— Если того потребуют крайние обстоятельства, — медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово, роняет Воронцов и расправляет плечи, — то я вернусь.

— Он знает? – склоняя голову на бок, уточняет Бенгау.

— Мы не говорили об этом. Не стоит обсуждать очевидные вещи, которые только растравят душу.

— И выполнив их?..

— Да, — коротко и непреклонно отрезает Ворон, закрывая за собой дверь.

Каждый выбирает по себе. Светлейший князь, наследник Империи Воронцов Алексей Дмитриевич, младший техник на базе «Керенка», для себя всё давно уже решил. Осталась самая малость: поставить мир перед фактом.


End file.
